


The King I Could Become

by randoyoyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Nobility, Pining, Pining Remus Lupin, Quests, Remus Lupin Fest 2020, Sorcerers, Spoilers but, There Is Only One Bed, Warlocks, Wizards, brief mention of injury, different classes of magic, more like my annual chance to write wolfstar, there was also supposed to be more pining but I got soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: Prince Sirius of Nox has one thing he cannot stand. Or rather it should be said, one person. Prince Remus of Lupos. They had never gotten along well, though their kingdoms are close allies, but a disturbance in the lands has brought them together on a quest. They'll be able to take down this threat...if they can survive each other's presence first.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 147
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	1. The King I Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Remus and Sirius are both princes from rival lands, circumstances have forced them together on a quest.
> 
> Title from Sleeping at Last’s [East](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iK0Aa1weZhI)
> 
> Thank you so much to [bblgumbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby) for the beta! You're amazing! Also a huge thanks to the mods for working with me and putting together this wonderful fest!

“Your Highness,” said Hermia when Prince Sirius granted her entry, “the Prince of Lupos has arrived.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. He couldn’t control it. Well, it was better said that he _really_ didn’t want to control it, and it was better that he get it out of the way now with only Hermia as a witness than later when he undoubtedly would be stuck by Prince Remus’s side. _That_ he might not get away with.

Prince Remus of Lupos, a kingdom of stuck-up people led by strict, word-heavy supporters of wizards. Ritualistic people. So full of themselves and their “Higher Purpose”.

Sirius couldn’t stand them. It wasn’t because they had magic. His own kingdom, Nox, was full of sorcerers.

It wasn’t the magic, no—it was the way they chose to hone it, the way they used it, the way they stuck their noses to the sky and claimed superiority simply because they trusted book knowledge over experience or feelings.

He couldn’t stand them and yet Lupos was one of Nox’s closest allies. Which also meant that when either kingdom held a ball, the other was expected to be present—hence the arrival of Prince Remus for the Spring Equinox ball.

“Your Highness?” Hermia questioned. “What should I tell him?”

Sirius stood. “You’ll tell him nothing. I’ll come greet him. Where is he waiting?”

“The main hall.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Hermia.” With the dismissal, she bowed and took her leave. Among other things, Sirius sometimes resented how formal everyone had to be around him while in the castle. Was he not supposed to be a mature, capable man? Yet if he ever dared to speak colloquially with the staff or help in the chores, he would be reprimanded.

Sirius let his mind drift as he made his way to the main hall. There had been a time, when Sirius was just coming into his youth, when he realised how ridiculous all of the royal charades were. His personal servant at the time, a boy around the same age as he’d been, was someone that he had come to consider a friend. And as a friend, Sirius wished to address him as such. In Sirius’s private quarters, this had no consequence. The moment word slipped of his manners, however?

Sirius stopped himself just outside the door to the main hall and took a deep, shuttering breath. He had never seen the boy again and no explanation was given to him. It had taken him years to finally figure out that the stern punishment from his parents had been related to the disappearance of the other boy.

This was also not a proper thing to remind himself of before he needed to be diplomatic.

And with Prince Remus—or anyone from Lupos, for that matter—diplomacy took nearly all of his energy.

Sirius let himself take another deep breath, ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair, then pulled his mouth up into a smirk and slipped through the door.

He was quiet. If Remus were to be facing him, then that would be the end of it. But why waste a possible opportunity?

The main hall was a vast expanse of ornate tapestries and portraits hanging around a room that could serve multiple purposes. From dinners that sat more people than the dining room could hold to the balls that were for solely Nox’s court, the main hall could be rearranged.

Most recently, there had been a collection of scholars, which meant that most of the tapestries had been removed from the wall to reveal hidden bookcases underneath.

Sirius had come through the door on the far left side and Remus was studying a bookcase near the entrance on the right. Which meant Sirius could do a little spying.

He walked a bit closer—slowly, to avoid making a noise—so he could better see what exactly Remus was doing.

Remus was searching the bookcase. Between the rows of books was the occasional figurine and Remus took equal time examining each. Every few books he would stop to pull one out, examine the table of contents, then replace it.

Sirius wanted to laugh, but he couldn’t compromise his position. Not when his target was acting in a way that was so peculiar and distinctly _w_ _izardly_. He would have ammunition for his distaste for weeks after this.

“Is it customary, Prince Sirius, to spy on the honoured guests of your kingdom?”

Sirius froze. Remus hadn’t even turned to look at him and he’d been completely silent. Nonetheless, he’d been made.

He cleared his throat. “Surely, Prince Remus, you would know this is not the case. You’ve been an honoured guest in Nox for two decades.”

“And yet, your behaviour suggests otherwise.” Remus turned around now and when Sirius caught the glint in his eyes he couldn’t look away. 

Sirius steadied himself. “I simply was figuring the best way to approach. You seemed rather occupied in your endeavors to open every fourth book. I didn’t wish to end it prematurely.”

Remus smiled. Sirius felt his stomach churn. It felt like he was facing a snake, though sparring with words and cordiality instead of actual venom. “Well met, Prince Sirius. The time between our visits feels longer though the years themselves grow shorter.”

Sirius hummed to sound thoughtful. “More wisdom from your great studies?”

“While musings on the passage of time might be what you believe we study, there are significantly more important matters to concern ourselves with. How are your studies? Walked through a meadow recently?”

“We do _not_ simply walk through meadows. You know that our sorcerers have led the latest breakthroughs in advancing our knowledge of a vast expanse of subjects. Just because we do not study books quite so ritualistically as you, it does _not_ mean that we—”

“Prince Sirius, I apologize. I meant no insult, it was merely in jest.”

Remus was still smiling. Sirius was going to strangle him.

Sirius was going to strangle this prince, consequences be damned. Remus had always been proficient in goading him, even if he felt he could hold his own during conversations. Regardless, conversations with Remus always left Sirius steaming and clenching his fist as an outlet for his anger. As was the case now.

“Of course, Prince Remus. And jest was how it was taken. Shall I show you to your quarters? We should part before dinner.”

Remus tilted his head to the side before pulling a fake pout. Honestly, Sirius didn’t understand his antics. “So quick to get rid of me, are you?”

“I solely think of your long journey. You must be desperate for a reprieve.”

Remus seemed to be studying Sirius. It made his skin itch. “Of course. How generous your thoughts. I assume my things have been taken to my usual room?”

Sirius forced a smile. “Certainly, Prince Remus. Right this way.”

His usual room. The one Remus always stayed in when he and his family visited Nox. The room right across the hall from Sirius.

Sirius and Remus walked together to the hallway they both knew so well. Sirius’s heightened pace had nothing to do with the desire to get away from his “honoured guest”, certainly not. They made it to their rooms, said their cordial goodbyes, and Sirius was finally free until dinner.

The entire exchange had taken less than an hour and yet Sirius was filled with such restless energy that he didn’t know how to dispel it.

Maybe he would go for a quick ride before dinner. Though his parents would probably not approve, he didn’t think he could last in the state he currently was.

There was something different about Remus this visit. Something he couldn’t quite place. His stomach was in knots and his brain felt fuzzy. It must have been on account of the long period since last they saw each other. Maybe Sirius hadn’t remembered clearly just _how_ annoying Remus could truly be.

Well, no matter. It wasn’t something he could fix now. He merely needed to survive this week and then Remus would be back to his kingdom and affairs could return to normal.

* * *

The Spring Equinox ball was now underway.

Though the main hall was spacious, it was not fit for a ball this size. Many kingdoms were in attendance, representatives and nobilities alike. This was to scale for the grand ballroom, an even larger space for events like these. This room also had access to the gardens outside via a large balcony and grand staircase.

Upon arrival, Sirius had dressed in full crown regalia, the traditional ceremony that took place demanding it. After, however, he was able to take leave to change into clothes more fitting for the dance portion.

He had only just returned and was strategising his way through the crowd for maximum impact when Hermia scurried over to him.

She curtsied. “Your Highness, the Queen has requested your presence.”

Sirius contained his groan. Whatever she could possibly want from him would almost certainly not be worth his time. “Thank you, Hermia.”

He made his way to his mother, still eyeing the crowd for who he would visit next. He needed a mix of diplomacy and flirtation to be the most effective and keep his image.

“Mother,” he greeted with a nod. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Sirius, come close.” He looked around. No one was within earshot, yet he didn’t have the energy to argue. “There is word of a disturbance in the lands, my son, though not much is currently known. Your job tonight is to ensure our alliances with the kingdoms present, lest anything of ill-nature occur in the coming weeks.”

“Of course. I was on my way to do such anyway before you summoned me.” He held the tone of this being an obvious and usual task from his voice, if only just barely.

“Sirius, this is more important than your usual chattering. In fact, you’ll be accompanied by our closest ally to ensure peace for all.”

“Accompanied by—?”

“Prince Sirius, I must commend you on another successful Spring Equinox ceremony. I look forward to our night of mutual diplomacy.”

Sirius closed his eyes to steady himself upon hearing that voice. Not only was it bad enough that he had to be in attendance and possibly run into him at some point throughout the ceremony, but now he would have to be stuck by his side? Sirius turned slowly to an area that was most definitely not occupied moments earlier when he had searched.

“Prince Remus. Delighted as always to be in your company.” Sirius would not comment on the attire of his now evening-long partner. It was as if sin itself had personified into clothing for Remus to drape over his body, accentuating assets for the masses. It would be nearly impossible to work with him in this condition, as he was making such a fool of himself. Honestly, to be dressed in such a way at an event not even in his own kingdom? Sirius could fill his anger building and they had only exchanged one phrase each. It was going to be a very long ball.

“Do not let me down, my son. Remus.”

With that, they were dismissed. Sirius tried not to look like he was pouting as he walked away.

“So, Prince Sirius, where shall we begin first?”

“If we’re going to be talking to solely diplomats for the entire evening, I will need something in my system with which to combat my boredom.” Sirius beelined for the alcohol.

The rest of the night, Sirius performed his duties. He might have been suffering, mostly due to stuffy reassurances to older diplomats and battling wit with his companion, but at least he was nearly in his element. Carefully concealed meanings through pretty words and a prettier smile? Sirius had it handled.

Prince Remus had been a nuisance, an incessant presence he couldn’t shake, but it wasn’t until Sirius was lying in bed that night, staring at the ceiling that he realised. He may have wanted to complain the entire night, but he hadn’t been shaking in anger.

Perhaps, and this was just a slight chance, but perhaps, they could work well together when not facing off.

It was with this thought that Sirius heard his stomach growl.

Damn. He had been so caught up at the ball in talking to others and monitoring Remus that he had not eaten the entire night. Now his body would not let him rest until it was at least partially filled.

He slipped out of bed and pulled a cloak on over his nightwear. There would be no reason to change for so quick a trip to the kitchens.

Sirius moved silently. He opened his door just wide enough for himself to slip through then closed it with care. He turned—there was a figure behind him.

It was Remus.

“Sneaking out, Prince Sirius?” He couldn’t make out Remus’s face in the darkened hallway. “I thought surely you would get your social fix from the ball tonight.”

Sirius had to bite his tongue and take a breath before speaking. “The festivities were quite enough. In fact, I’d hoped to avoid all interaction during this excursion altogether.”

Remus hummed. “And yet here we are.”

“Yes. If you must know, I am off to the kitchens since we were so occupied throughout the ball that I did not eat.”

At that Remus laughed. Forget what Sirius had said earlier about strangling him. That would take too long. Maybe a simple hex would do?

He had to clench his fist again to steady himself. He took back everything he had thought moments ago in bed. Remus and he would never be able to work together, there was no need to even entertain such an insane idea.

“I owe you _no_ explanation, good night.” Sirius stormed off. He could hear Remus calling out to him from behind, but he paid it no mind. He honestly felt the interaction had caused him to lose some appetite, but he had already committed himself to visit the kitchens. Maybe there would be something sweet to ease both hunger and anger. Either way, he planned his next few days. As long as he could make it through mealtimes and avoid Remus the rest, it would be merely a few short days before Remus was out of his kingdom.

* * *

It was breakfast the following morning and Sirius could not find it in himself to even look in the direction of Remus. As the closest allies, only members of Lupin courts remained in the castle overnight. Sirius was still beyond angry and he was spending so much energy focusing on _not_ thinking about the situation that it was the only thing on his mind. He was spacey with the grand conversation.

That is until a young boy came running into the room, breath heaving. He shoved parchment into the hands of the high servant who brought the message over to his parents. “Your Majesties,” he said, bowing. “There are urgent matters.”

Sirius’s parents ripped the letter from his hand and scanned quickly. Both faces registered a mix of shock and horror before schooling back into something neutral.

“My dearest court and honoured guests, I have grave news. There is a disturbance in the lands and it has been named. Our kingdoms, Nox and Lupos, once quarreled over the matters of wizard versus sorcerer. We, fortunately, realised that these matters had no consequence as they were both magic by a different name and we brought our kingdoms to their most prosperous times through an alliance. Now, there is trouble. A warlock by the name of Peter has risen to power in the East. He is wreaking havoc to the villages that lie there, villages with no magic of their own with which to defend themselves. Warlocks are not born with magic and their power comes through a deal and deceit. Those who know magic from childhood understand the consequence of their power. Warlocks desire power for their own intentions and often have no boundaries when it comes to getting what they want. He must be stopped to save innocent lives.”

Sirius was enraged. How dare a warlock threaten people, threaten _his_ kingdom. He knew someone would need to take action.

“I’ll go,” he stated simply. The room fell silent. He looked up to see his mother staring back at him, but his father was looking over at…

“Prince Remus, Sirius, this would be most excellent.” Prince Remus? Sirius whipped his head over to see Remus, just now lowering a hand that had been raised. Had they both volunteered at the same time? Sirius opened his mouth to protest but his mother cut him off again. “What better way to show that the alliance between Nox and Lupos is still strong than to send our eldest princes, our brightest sorcerer and wizard, off to stop this force of evil! Thank you both. We shall prepare for your departure tonight.”

Sirius met Remus’s eyes in disbelief. Remus simply held his gaze, steadily, and Sirius was forced to break eye contact first.

He couldn’t believe his luck. This was the most unfortunate thing at the most inopportune time. How was Sirius supposed to complete this quest alongside the one person in the world who riled him past comprehension? How would he be able to compute and carry through a battle plan with someone whose actions were so different than his own? With someone who was a _wizard_.

Sirius wanted to back down. There was no possible way this endeavor could end well.

He looked up and made eye contact with Remus once more who was now smirking. This was a _challenge_ to him. He knew what he did to Sirius, how often they fought, and his volunteering was for the sole purpose of having Sirius make a fool of himself by backing down.

Well, he would not give Remus that satisfaction. He would not complain to his mother or ask for his spot to be replaced. He would go on this quest and stop the warlock.

It might be miserable, but he would _win_.


	2. The King I Could Become

Remus was well and truly fucked, though _certainly_ not the way he wished.

Due to his own complex of wishing to offer help and prove himself to his own kingdom, he had volunteered immediately for the quest to the East.

What he had not thought through, besides everything, was that Sirius would do the same.

Now, despite his desires, he was stuck on this journey. There was no way for him to remove his name from his quest. He volunteered!

He had not, however, volunteered for his feelings. Or rather, the ideas his brain insisted on replaying any time his focus was brought to the Prince of Nox.

 _Sirius_.

Remus was less than a decade old when he realised his preference was towards the same sex. The implications of this, however, did not come until several years later. Later still, was his realisation that despite the words he and Sirius always exchanged, Remus was not upset or rivaling him. Remus was smitten.

His awareness of this issue came after it had been a year since last they’d seen each other and it was Lupos’s year to host the Spring Equinox ball. Remus had been pacing in his room, anticipating Sirius’s arrival. If nothing else, Sirius had proven to be a source of entertainment. When word came of Sirius, Remus had rushed to where he was waiting. Outside the door he slowed his pace, but he could not bring himself to stop.

Into the room he barreled and it was the first mistake of this visit. It had been merely a year but _my_ how Sirius had changed. His dark hair shown glossy, his shoulders had filled out, and his attire pulled taunt in all of the right places.

Remus had told himself it was simply the growing feeling of being challenged. Here was another prince, in his kingdom, who looked fit to rule. That night, as he lay wide awake on his bed, he knew he could deny it no longer.

He’d never put a name to his feelings.

A name could be a dangerous thing. Instead, he buried it deep down. Years had passed without incidence, since Sirius showed no interest and Remus always found himself saying the wrong things.

In the past half week alone, he felt that Sirius was fed up with him when he was trying his hardest to come across as friendly. Surely, friends could joke with each other, could they not?

Yet, with each passing conversation, Remus felt further away from his goal.

Now, as the sun was readying to set, Remus found Sirius by the stables. “Prince Sirius,” he greeted, hating the way he tensed at the sound of his voice.

Sirius had been checking the saddles and saddlebags on his own horse. Nox was kind to allow Remus to borrow another of their finest, who was on the other side of Sirius’s horse. “The ride will take three nights. Will the things you’ve brought to Nox be sufficient?”

“Certainly,” Remus answered, a little baffled at the question. “Was I not expected to spend the same amount of time here? The location does not change the sufficiency.”

Sirius gave a harsh tug on one of the straps, then rubbed the horse’s side as if in apology. “Of course. I was simply ensuring your accommodations. You forget the length of the return trip is the same.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Remus desperately searched for something else to say, something to convey that he understood the other man’s words to be thoughtful. Nothing came to mind.

So he simply pressed his lips together and walked over to his horse.

Absentmindedly, he began checking over the same straps and bags. They were all...perfect. Had someone already looked them over? If it had been Sirius, it was kind.

“These straps, has someone already done them?”

Sirius made a noise that sounded like the ghost of a huff. “Yes, Prince Remus. I checked them myself and can assure you their good standing. The horses are ready, come time to ride.”

Remus wished to express gratitude, or anything to dissuade the tension in Sirius’s voice. His tongue felt stuck in his mouth.

How would he be able to withstand prolonged time in Sirius’s presence? So rarely were they in the same kingdom and when the chance came, Sirius became rather good at avoidance.

Now they would be traveling, for six days, with only each other.

This quest was going to be a test of Remus’s strength. 

Though there certainly was opportunity to be had. Sirius always waxed his distaste for the wizards of Lupos, but now they were facing a warlock. Warlocks outranked any petty squabbles between other distinctions in magic.

Perhaps their coming together would be a way to put the past behind them. Remus dared not think of this awful news as a way to make friends, but his heart clenched in ways that his brain would not let him process.

He simply needed to find a way to not make a fool of himself or anger Sirius further. That should be easy, right?

* * *

The morning of their departure Remus had already made a mistake.

When Sirius and he had been making last checks with the horses before mounting, Remus had tried to offer help. Instead, if Sirius’s tone was anything to go by, he had come across as demeaning and insensitive. Brilliant.

The rest of the day did not fare much brighter, as the travel time was spent in silence. 

The ride itself was not terrible, save for the temperature. Days had already been warming up with the season, but the path they took held few trees so the sun beat down mercilessly with nothing to cover them.

Their next conversation came only when they approached a town and stopped for a midday meal. For lack of a better start, Remus chose an option that perhaps they could both relate to.

“So, is the Queen of Nox as insistent upon courting and an heir as my own mother?”

Sirius laughed. “That depends. Does she constantly fret, beg for word of an update, and hire staff for research into potential fitting partners?”

He was revealing a lot, but not quite all Remus had hoped. Was there even a chance for him?

“I can certainly attest to the fretting and begging, though I must admit that research is a bit far. Pray, what does the research include?” _Whom_ does the research include?

Sirius shrugged. “Wealth. Well manners. Kingdoms of good rule and good morals. Or at least the appearance of such things.”

It still did not reveal enough.

“If I may, are such things not what you look for?” Sirius’s eyes darted down to his meal.

“Appearance is important in a position such as royalty. That much, surely you know. It matters not how they look, but often if they can play the part. As for other desires...I simply wish for someone to fulfill me. Someone who—we can fulfill each other.”

He was playing a game. Appearances of his own, Remus could only assume, and yet no inclination towards either sex had been uttered. His foolish heart fluttered.

“And what about you, Prince Remus?”

Remus had to steady himself and make sure he was focused before continuing. This was a chance, should he take it, to reveal something outside of the suffocating walls of either kingdoms.

“Though my mother surely would agree to such things as yours, my heart will belong to he who earns it—be it through kindness, personality, or deed.” It was only one word but now his thoughts raced with the ways in which his admission was poorly decided. What if Sirius were repulsed? What if he spread word? What if this entire quest was a setup, a way to make Remus feel vulnerable enough to give Sirius a secret to end his power, and now Remus had already spilled it by their first meal?

Sirius had been silent, eyes flicking over Remus’s face. “He should be so lucky,” he finally spoke, “to win one with such high standards.”

The implication had been caught. There was no backing down from it now. From Sirius’s response, however, there didn’t feel the need to. It had sounded receptive. It had sounded...almost as if a compliment.

He spoke of high standards, standards of which had already been met. The thoughts racing through Remus’s head now were of a different kind. What had he meant?

Could there be a possibility? Certainly not. It had to be a ruse, a way to placate Remus’s fears enough so he forgot them, just for them to be weaponised against him at a later point.

Remus’s brain clouded with the potentials.

The rest of the meal was filled with idle chatter, but Remus could now only wait until they continued their journey so the silence could be reclaimed. This came promptly once they finished their meal, as there was no point in further delay. Later, they decided to prolong their stop for an evening meal until they reached the next town over.

Upon arrival, they found a good inn. One that allowed meals on the main floor and lodging on the upper floors. This meal was less eventful, thankfully, and when they fell asleep in their respective beds, it was facing opposite walls.

* * *

The following day had gone rather well. Remus still felt on edge with the power he had willingly given Sirius, but Sirius seemed to be minutely less tense any time they spoke. Perhaps it was because he finally was certain he had ammunition against Remus.

When it was time to stop on the second night, their last before they were supposed to arrive in the East, Remus was grateful for the rest. Their meal was well and filling and he yearned for the gentle reprieve only sleep could give his tense muscles.

The pair made their way to their room—and stopped cold.

“Um,” Remus said astutely.

“What’s the—” Sirius's eyes roamed the sight in front of them.

There was only one bed.

Remus cleared his throat, attempting to dislodge the lump that was forming. This had been a mistake, they could fix this. They needn’t dwell on any implications, simply walk back to the entrance and ask for another room. No worries. No need to have Remus’s desires laid bare. No need to—

“You’re unpacking?” Remus questioned.

Sirius flicked his eyes up to meet his. “Yes?”

“But the bed?” Remus hadn’t felt this inarticulate or confused in Sirius’s presence since he first realised his feelings.

Sirius carried on, not looking up as he spoke. “It is a bed, Prince Remus. Large enough for us both. Though there may have been a misunderstanding in assigning rooms, I do not think we need bother the owner at such a busy time of night. Plus, it will save a pretty coin.”

Remus felt the need to argue, but the only thought his brain could form was _But we’re princes_.

Sirius was okay with the matter. Remus was still attempting to catch up.

They each climbed into bed, gingerly. Remus felt as if one wrong move could end in disaster. How bittersweet, to be so close to that which he desired and yet so far away.

He laid there, tense, until the sound of Sirius’s breathing evened out. Until it was safe.

He turned to face him. There was nothing he could do except observe, but _oh_ what a sight it was. Though Sirius was beautiful in any light, there was something so particularly sweet at seeing him relaxed and at peace with only gentle moonlight to see by. Features smooth, no tension, no worries.

But then something shifted and his features pinched. Remus frowned at the discontent, which turned into a whimper, which turned into thrashing.

He was having a nightmare.

“Sirius!” Remus sat up, his hand paused in midair. What could be done? What could he do? He needed to stop this, he needed to help him.

All he had was himself. He let his hand fall onto Sirius’s arm to squeeze, slow waves of magic passing from his hand.

Sirius sat up with a gasp, his grey eyes flashing bright before returning to normal. It took a few breaths before he quickly searched the room, making sure there were no dangers and that it had been, in fact, all a dream. “Everything is alright,” Remus assured him. “It was merely a nightmare.”

“It felt so _real_.” Remus’s heart ached with how broken the gravel in his voice sounded. It must have truly been something awful.

Sirius looked down at his arm now, the one that Remus still held in his hand. Remus held his breath, unable to move.

“I’m glad it was not,” he continued, bringing a hand to place over Remus’s. Their gaze held and it felt as if they were in a space all of their own. Remus cared not the time nor place, nor what was to occur come the following day. His thoughts, once racing, were singularly focused on the point of contact between them. Sirius’s eyelashes fluttered and he was powerless. “Prince Remus—”

“Please,” he stopped him. Sirius’s hand still lay on top of his own and he was emboldened. “No more honourifics. I am simply Remus, most obviously when I am with you.” It was yet another admission unprompted. His head bowed at the confession. Under normal conditions, this would be cause for panic. But Remus held on to something that made him more confident and more foolish than any young warrior—hope.

He could see Sirius thinking on things but knew it was not his place to ask. When he finally spoke, his voice was hushed. “I am not offered the luxury of so simple a name.”

Remus was now riddled with confusion. What had he meant by that? Sirius was a prince, he could choose his words however he pleased. “Here it is only us. We can address how we please.”

“If word got out—”

“Word, Sirius? To whom? _By_ whom? I have confessed far more these two days than a reprieve to a title.”

Sirius’s hand squeezed his own. “Confessed?”

“Surely, you have not dismissed them so quickly?” Though he tried to keep his tone light, Remus was unsure himself it had been real or jest.

“Were it not for the manner in which you now speak I would have sworn your feelings towards me were hatred.”

Remus’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. “ _H_ _atred?_ ”

Sirius held his unoccupied hand up in defense. “Your words were constant mockery!”

“Mockery! It was an attempt at friendliness. Do friends not joke with each other?”

“I do believe we have different ideas of friendliness.” There was a pause. “Then, we were not enemies this entire time?”

“Enemies? Sirius, our kingdoms are each other’s closest allies.”

He scoffed. “I’m not speaking of Nox and Lupos. I am speaking of us.”

Remus’s breath caught. _Us_. This conversation was an impossibility. There was no conceivable way he was sitting here, with Sirius, discussing any concept of each other beyond kingdoms or quests. “Enemies would not be how I describe us.” He spoke softly, contemplating. After a beat, he realised if there had been a line to cross, they had both leaped over it when they chose to share the bed. “The way I would describe us, in my deepest hopes, would be rather quite the opposite.”

Sirius let out a brilliant laugh that filled the room and Remus’s heart in the same breath. “ _R_ _emus_. How long since these feelings developed?”

The heat that filled his face would simply be ignored. “I’d rather not say.”

“That long, then?”

“Do not mock me!”

“I thought mocking was a part of being friendly?"

Remus did not wish to mope but felt he had no choice. “There is a difference and you know it!”

Sirius hummed, his face still pleasant and gentle. Remus wanted to press his lips against every inch. He watched as Sirius picked up the hand that was still against his arm and brought it to his mouth to kiss Remus’s knuckles. “This is a lot for me to process, as it was only just brought to my attention. But rest assured, Remus, I will think on this.”

When Remus lay to fall asleep, this time without the need to sneak looks at Sirius, there was a small smile resting on his face.

* * *

Day three of their journey finally brought them to face the true mission.

The air between them had been amiable—the dialogue still similar, jabs were now met with Sirius’s smile instead of his scorn.

Personal matters were set aside, however, when they reached an Eastern village. Or rather, what was left of it.

Ruins filled the area where life once flourished. Buildings were torn down, some piles still smoking. The watering hole was empty. The ground was littered with debris and a frenzied pattern of footprints from those who likely panicked. Even the flora, which Remus was sure had been manicured and patterned, was broken and squashed. Not a single person could be seen.

Remus felt the magic in the air, thick as if it were an odor left behind. His skin tingled with the urge to _do_ something, but this was not the place.

Sirius was already continuing through the town. His hold on the reins of his horse had gone so tight his knuckles were white.

Remus was glad they had discussed their plan on the ride this morning, as there would be no chance now. It all boiled down to base instinct. To see the impact the warlock had left on this town, to think of what further destruction he could bring if he were not stopped, ensured the two princes would only move faster.

The magic was so sour that it left a trail. They followed it down the disheveled streets and out the other side of the town.

Remus started as he eyed a stream of smoke carving its way into the otherwise clear sky.

“Sirius,” he said. He nodded in response, features tight. This meant the warlock was in the next village. They both broke into a gallop.

It did not take long until they approached the town. The scars of magic were certainly more fresh than the previous village. Some people were still scattered through the narrow roads.

“Where is the warlock?” He asked one who was running past. The villager could only point towards the centre of town.

It was time. They would find out the man behind the chaos, the force they needed to stop.

They came upon him the in the town centre, magic sparking from him in careless, unpredictable ways. And he was _l_ _aughing_. The warlock named Peter turned around and...he was young, around the same age as Remus and Sirius.

Upon seeing the two on horseback, his grin widened. “Well, well, what have we here? You two look a bit too posh to be from my current playground.”

“Why are you doing this?” Remus kept his voice steady, but his rage was making him wish to avoid their plan.

It was, however, a good plan and it would do them best to follow. Step one: get him talking.

“Doing what, good sir? Having a bit of fun repaying their kindness? Doing my part to let these villagers know just how well their method of _shunning me_ turned out?” He threw out his arm and a green light collided into a fleeing man with a scream.

“Stop!” Remus called before he could prevent himself. He needed to take control of this situation. He and Sirius needed to keep the townsfolk safe and take the heat onto themselves. He dismounted his horse, placing a hand behind his back and readying a spell. “Truly I am sorry if that is what you faced. But how would this power, this destruction, prevent what has already occurred? It won’t change anything.”

“I don’t need it to _prevent_ anything, but I am changing something. Whether or not they live.”

The spell was crackling behind Remus. Nearly. He was about to speak once more when Sirius lashed out, dispelling a shock wave to knock Peter to the ground as he dismounted his own horse.

His voice was venom as he approached. “You’re _destroying_ innocent lives, countless people who have caused you no harm. This is not the way to make them learn. You wish to battle with your second-hand bartered powers? Use it on someone your own size.” Sirius hurdled a spell which Peter easily dodged.

Remus gulped. This was not the plan.

He made to call out for Sirius to stop, but it was too late. The duel was underway. Curses and hexes were flown, the courtyard now even more dangerous ground. The plan was to talk until someone could aim the final strike, not battle it out. Remus swore. Sirius and his reckless nature.

Remus needed to make his way into this fight. It wasn’t that he distrusted Sirius’s ability, but Peter was a wildcard.

It wouldn’t necessarily take superior skill to win. If Peter launched a single attack that caught Sirius off guard, it could be all the opportunity he needed.

He shot a glance around the town centre—everyone had cleared. This was their chance.

Remus pulled his hand out from behind his back and created an open circle in front of him with both hands. The light between them grew as he focused all his energy. He looked up, aimed directly at Peter, and clapped.

A thick bolt of light pummeled into the warlock, knocking his own readied spell out of concentration. He crashed to the ground, body battered and Sirius took the opportunity to cast a binding spell.

Peter made a face of fabricated contemplation, his features far too sinister to believe he thought he’d been beaten. It was no matter. He was bound. They had done it.

Remus’s eyes shot over to where Sirius was standing. His clothes were ripped in some places and he looked a little bruised, but on the whole, he looked as good as ever. Remus allowed himself to smile. _They’d done it_.

“ _Remus!_ ”

He’d barely registered Sirius’s call before the wind was getting knocked out of him as he fell to the ground. He clutched his chest, gasping.

Remus tilted his gaze towards Peter, who was somehow able to cast though he was bound. He was readying another spell and as the harsh crackles shot from his fingers, Remus’s only thought was that he wouldn’t be able to stop it.

A figure cut in front of him. “ **Nox**!”

Sirius collapsed on the ground next to him, but so was Peter further away. Remus’s vision went hazy and it took him several minutes of fading in and out to finally be able to sit up and assess what had happened.

“Sirius,” he said, realising the man was still laying on the ground. He scrambled over after making sure that Peter was still caught. He was motionless. Remus took that as a good sign. “Are you alright?”

There was a large gash in his shoulder and his body was shuttering. “Of course,” he responded with a shaky laugh. “What would make you feel otherwise?”

Remus spotted a deep purple flower nearby and raced to bring it back to Sirius’s side. “Lie still.” He complied. Remus took the petals and began a healing spell, one he had learned a long time ago. It had been a result of Remus’s own injuries—gashes and scratches that littered his body and left him in bed for a week, even with the magic. Lupos’ healer had taught him the spell lest he be in quite such a predicament again. He was grateful for the lesson now.

Sirius hissed as the magic took, but bit by bit his flesh began to mend. The incident would still scar, but it would prevent long recovery and risk of infection for now.

Remus rested a hand on Sirius’s chest when he was done and gave a tired smile when Sirius once again brought his hand to his lips.

He glanced back at Peter’s form. “Is it truly done?”

Sirius nodded. “It was a last resort, but what I did was final.”

“What was the spell? The name of your kingdom?”

Sirius pushed himself to sitting with a hiss. “It is a spell, an old one, developed during dire times. Only those of royal blood are able to use it.” He averted his gaze. “I’d hoped I’d never have to learn if the stories were true. _Nox_. A killing curse. Nothing prolonged, just one and done.”

Remus didn’t know how to respond, so he let them sit in silence for a bit. The town still sounded quiet, so he was hoping most had escaped as they were riding in. He and Sirius could assess the damage and bring the report back to their respective kingdoms.

In due time. There was something else that needed addressing.

“What the hell was all of that?!”

Sirius blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Do not play the fool, Sirius. It doesn’t suit you. We had a _plan_. We had a perfectly reasonable plan and you completely—”

“Oh don’t you start! I was _perfectly reasonable_ in my actions. Our mission was to defeat and look, is he not?”

Remus shook his head, fitting the smile that threatened to break loose. “You and your impulsivity nearly sabotaged our entire mission.”

“Impulsivity? I thought we were past this, Remus. Just because I’m a _sorcerer_ doesn’t mean that I’m naturally impulsive. It worked!”

At this Remus laughed. Sirius was frowning, as he didn’t understand the joke. “Oh Sirius, you are quite dense, aren’t you?”

“Now, I understand we came to terms last night to be more honest, but this is not helping your case—”

“Sirius, though I may come from a kingdom of mostly wizards, I am not one.”

A pause.

“ _What_?”

“I am not, strictly speaking, a wizard.”

“Are you? Surely you’re not…” Remus could see the gears turning in his head. “You’re a sorcerer?”

“Yes.”

“Like me?”

“Yes.”

“This whole time?”

“Yes! Goodness, Sirius. For thinking so strongly us enemies, you weren’t very strong with your intel.” Remus could not prevent the smile now.

He had taken a risk. Not only with this journey, but many points throughout the way. And though Sirius had not technically confirmed whether his feelings were of the same nature, or if he ever believed they might be, he was opening up to Remus in a way he’d never done before. His feelings of hope grew only stronger. Perhaps they were not as close as Remus desired, but they had time. There was always the journey home. As Sirius lifted Remus’s hands to inspect every inch, claiming he was looking for ' _evidence of your sorcerous nature_ ', he knew they would be okay. Something wonderful had changed between them and this understanding could only grow towards a brighter future.

And who knew? Perhaps when the inn supplied the two princes with merely one bed on their journey home, it was no longer an accident.


End file.
